The invention relates to a turbulence outlet to be connected to a pipe connection of an air conduit having a turbulence plate which exhibits slots with inclined lamellae or the like apertures.
A turbulence outlet of this kind, particularly as a ceiling turbulence outlet, is listed under type DDB in the Applicant's catalogue. This ceiling outlet is a turbulence outlet with a highly inductive action. It can be installed flush with the ceiling or freely suspended. Slots are formed into the turbulence plate of this outlet, said forming-in being effected in U-shaped configuration.
During stamping the outlined web is pressed inwards and left standing as an inclined lamella. This arrangement produces a large number of partial jets which have an optimum turbulence effect. This results in extremely good mixing of the air, the inflowing feed air becoming mixed with the room air very rapidly in both cases of cooling and heating. This results in a rapid decay of the temperature differences, no drafts being created when cooling air is introduced. In the case of heating, the inflowing warm air penetrates very rapidly into the occupied area and decays the temperature differences there. However, this turbulence outlet is subject to limitations in very high rooms.
The inventors adopted the object to improve a turbulence outlet of the above-stated type by making it applicable also to high rooms.